Across and Away
by FukiyoseSeirichan
Summary: After the events of NT 21, Kamijou Touma has gone missing. When they learn he has moved to a little town in the Philippines without informing them, Tsuchimikado and company decides to bring Kamijou back, whether he likes it or not. However, when they get there and see the spiky-haired man in the flesh, they will be in for a massive shock. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

That day, when it was raining outside and everyone was hyped up for the last sessions of Class 1 – 7 of a certain high school, he knew he should have been happy but at the same time, he was very torn, confused, and quite heart-broken. He had a feeling that this day in this place would be the last and he would not be able to live with his friends any longer.

And he was right.

He didn't have this terrible feeling when he was forcibly taken out because of another one of his usual head injuries that he suffers when he always gets into his daily doses of rotten luck. It wasn't the time where he always had his run-ins with a certain teleporter from Tokiwadai.

No. It was neither of those times.

It wasn't even when he forced himself to go out of the way into England and help the very person that used him as a tool for his plans.

It was neither of those times.

It was went home back in Academy City, still suffering from the effects of being engaged in war-torn areas and having to watch people suffer, all because of his right hand. Sometimes, he loathes it that he had it and he knew it was all the cause of his rotten luck.

He never regretted his actions in the past few months but…

And that was when he knew that he would not be able to live longer.

* * *

"Where's Kami-yan?" Tsuchimikado yelled at the Heaven Canceller, who was currently looking at the blonde with his usual blank facial expression.

"For the fifth time, I don't know. I went out for a second to get some new bandages and the next thing I know, he's gone. It's not like he has fully recovered but it looks like he's strong enough to stand on his own," The frog-faced doctor tried to calm the blonde backstabber but to no avail.

The others were out looking for the boy with spiky haired boy as well.

"Aisa, I can't find him anywhere." Himegami squeaked to their acting class representative as she ran towards Fukiyose, soaking wet from checking outside the stadium. The Iron Wall Girl, on the other hand, said nothing and stood still but anyone who knew her as well as two of the three Delta Force or the Idiot Trio did notice the way his fists were clenching with unbearable strength.

Fukiyose was not angry. She was absolutely furious. Partially because Kamijou Touma was gone but in reality, because she didn't know where he went. And she hated it when she doesn't know what is happening with the boy.

"Fukiyose-sama, can we go? He's not here." A spiky haired girl in glasses heavily breathed as she seemed to be exhausted from running and trying to find their classmate, who seemed to have gone AWOL.

"Not until we find him." Fukiyose responded coldly as she scans her brown eyes around the area.

"But we checked everywhere. Kami-yan really isn't here." Aogami tried to persuade but the Iron Wall Girl wouldn't budge.

"Check one more time." She ordered and Aogami left it at that. Fukiyose was already on edge, and the lolicon cared too much for his life to just waste it away here.

It was another hour after Kamijou went missing before Fukiyose finally called off the search. What Aogami had said before was right. Kamijou was gone and he was not seen in or out the stadium, classroom, or even in the soccer field.

"We'll just see him tomorrow at school, anyways, nya. We can talk to him there." Tsuchimikado said and the others nodded. Fukiyose just nodded without saying anything and she quickly dismissed the whole class. _After having been absent for too long, he even had the guts to cut classes right now!? I'll kill him once I set my eyes upon him._

The others, while walking away, all gulped simultaneously because they knew that if Fukiyose didn't know where unlucky boy was, she would explode and kill anyone in her way.

And they would be her first victims.

The day after their classes and eventual resettlement in their newly-rebuilt school, Kamijou was nowhere to be found. Tschimikado had kept a close eye to the doorway because he knew that the spiky haired guy had a knack for entering so late in the class. A few minutes after the bell rang signifying the start of first period, the blondie still had his eyes on the door and felt a horrible doubt surging into him. Komoe then called out on him and he had no choice but to leave his eyes from the door.

The pinkette started recording the attendance sheet and he listened closely for the homeroom teacher to call their best friend. When she did, there was no response. At that moment, the Komoe's eyes brightened on a sort of revelation and left it at that. The teacher knew something about him that neither he nor Aogami does. And that made him even more pissed off than he already was.

The next day, the homeroom teacher completely skipped over Kamijou's name, as if it was but a distant memory that there was person called Kamijou Touma. Almost everyone noticed it but for the blonde boy, he was extra pissed off once more. At lunch, he told Fukiyose and Himegami about how his name was not called out and the big-breasted lady ordered one of their classmates to go the teacher's lounge and check the attendance list in their class. When he came back, he had a slightly shocked face and relayed his experience.

"His name is gone. It's not on the paper anymore. Someone must have erased it and made a new attendance list because I couldn't find Kamijou's name anywhere. It's like he's just…gone."

Days passed since the pair of blue and yellow, the Forehead Deluxe, and the Deep Blood user saw the Imagine Breaker and every second made Fukiyose wanted to go on a killing spree. She was lost. Completely and utterly lost.

Fukiyose Seiri was never lost. She refused to be. She would find Kamijou Touma and she would do it with pride.

At least that was what she thought until April came and it signified the start of their second year.

It was just a start of another year and it was another boring day, but for Fukiyose and Himegami, it was getting weirder. Tsuchimikado and Aogami weren't in their usual selves and all the boys were so quiet. Fukiyose knew she should at least be happy with this but she's not. In fact, it's so eerily quiet that she wondered if being a disciplinarian is worth it, at all. That said, she knew that someone must have known about the whereabouts of the boy. Though almost everyone from their class has given up on finding him, for some reason, she remained defiant despite knowing that there is no reason to pursue it since she knows that she hates the boy from the bottom of her heart. _But why? Why do I want to find him!?_ She didn't know why but something inside within tells her to keep on going.

On his desk, Tsuchimikado was having the same feelings. _I'll find Kami-yan, no matter what happens._ Thankfully, for him at least, he began to notice that Komoe bit bit more different. She was getting a lot more distant from Yomikawa than before and this one thing caught Tsuchimikado's attention.

And he noticed how puffy her eyes were every day. She was crying every night. Of course, it was very difficult to see because she had smeared makeup to hide the redness of her eyes,and it was very skillful how she put it on. No average person would have noticed it.

But Tsuchimikado was not an average person. _Nor as stupid._

As classes eventually fast forwarded to the first week of July which means that summer vacation is nearing, Tsuchimikado had no other choice but to call up the very person that is the most familiar with the boy that they were finding.

* * *

"Ts-Tsuchimikado-chan, why are you doing this!?"

Right now, Komoe Tsukuyomi found herself cornered in her own little home as she saw Tsuchimikado and to her shock, the famous third ranked Level 5, Misaka Mikoto suddenly barging their way into her humble apartment as they are seeking some answers. Despite being skeptical at first, Misaka herself hasn't seen the boy for a couple of months right now and she was very furious to learn that the 'idiot' had just disappeared without a trace so she readily agreed to the plan, albeit reluctantly.

"I'm just asking where is Kami-yan," the light manners that the blondie always had when the pinkette is around is replaced with a darker and more horrifying expression as his voice laced with venom, "It's just a simple question and you have to just answer it."

Tsukuyomi's eyes widened. "Wh-what are you talking about it?" She stuttered and Tsuchimikado knew it. The loli teacher knew where the spiky haired boy was.

"I will not ask again, Komoe-sensei since I don't want to really do this. Where is he?" Komoe's mouth refused to budge. Tsuchimikado was losing his impatience terribly fast. Misaka herself saw the scowl in his face and she somewhat had an inkling about what was coming next if Komoe didn't speak up.

"Sensei, just hurry up and tell him." Misaka said, secretly begging her to tell him so that she wouldn't get hurt. Komoe, however, didn't say anything in return. Tsuchimikado then sighed and said, "I'll ask it again, where is Kami-yan? We cared for him and we wanted to know where he is now." It didn't _sound_ caring for the surrounded loli as she had no way of crying for help since deep inside, she knew they were still students.

Finally, Komoe broke, "Kamijou-chan…he's…he's…in the Philippines right now."

Tsuchimikado then crouched into the kneeling Komoe and gave her a glass of water as he then asks once again, "Well…where in the Philippines?"

Komoe hiccupped as she hesitantly drank the water, "In…in a little town called Capas in…in…I don't know what province that is…but he said it's in Region Three…" She softly murmurs as Misaka's eyes widens with the new revelation. _Capas? Where the hell is that place!?_

Tsuchimikado then said, "Thank you, sensei and I'm sorry if I had to do this." He then motions Misaka to follow him outside and so, off they went away. Komoe only stared at the two retreating individuals, whispering something.

' _I'm sorry, Kamijou-chan…_ '

* * *

 **Probably my very first proper Toaru fic. I made this as a response to a request made by a Filipino friend.**

 **I'm sorry for the short introduction. I'll just make it up in the incoming chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

After that fiasco at the house of Komoe Tsukuyomi, summer vacation arrived and everyone in Class 2 – 7 was busy getting ready for their plans in for the incoming vacation. Some planned to go overseas such as Bali, Indonesia or even in Arizona, United States while others are contented in just returning to their homes in Okinawa, Osaka, and other cities and prefectures far away from Academy City.

For a group of five people, that wasn't really the case though their _de facto_ leader and organizer has planned for an overseas trip in hopes of finding the very person who was their friend, savior, butt monkey, favorite punching bag, and everything they can name of. And so, everyone's phone rang with a message from a certain blonde backstabber himself.

 _'Meet me at the school grounds of our school today at noon. Do not be late. And Misaka, you know where our school is. You're not that stupid.'_

* * *

Misaka, Fukiyose, Aogami, and Himegami did not even bother being late. In fact, they all came 10 minutes early in hopes of avoiding any tardiness as they knew what Tsuchimikado is about to say in their meeting concerns Kamijou Touma. They all looked at each other with somewhat distant eyes and they all spoke in hushed tone to each other while waiting for Tsuchimikado. No one would have guessed that they were all lumped together because of a certain spiky haired boy.

"So you all arrived, nya!"

They heard the playful voice of Tsuchimikado ringing to their ears as the blonde man with dark shades arrived with something in his hand. Everyone looked at it curiously at him as the Backstabber handed each of them a piece of paper. Closely looking at it, they realized that it was a plane ticket for a flight to Manila, the capital of the Republic of the Philippines. They all looked at Tsuchimikado with surprised eyes and the latter nodded, as if answering their unasked question.

"The flight is three days from now which means we would all go for a flight on Thursday early morning. It's already 1 pm so it's just probably around 12 pm Philippine time since they are an hour late," Tsuchimikado explains as he clears his throat, "Pack what you need and take all the necessary finances and I will meet you all again in the Narita Airport in 4 am. Remember to tell to whom would be concerned that you will be gone for a month at the very least which means we would all be back before the second term starts. That is all. You are all dismissed." It was brief and short but the impact was great.

They were all going to the Philippines, the Pearl of the Orient Seas.

Just as Tsuchimikado left, Misaka felt like she just tasted a bitter pill and was about to rip off the tickets when Aogami stopped her.

"You rip that and I swear you won't be able to come with us," The bluenette exclaimed as he stopped her in just mere seconds. Fukiyose looked at the ticket with wide eyes, shocked that Tsuchimikado without his usually careless and carefree attitude would just do this to them without any warning. Himegami had lost her grip of her bag of Macronall burgers during the meeting and was crouching down to pick them back up. She still had her stoic expression on her, as if nothing entertained her anymore, but she was clenching the ticket very tightly. She wasn't expecting this at all.

"Do we really have to go?" Fukiyose sounded like she was about to crack as she didn't expect that Tsuchimikado would go this far just to find their best friend, who was still missing.

"If that is the only way to find that idiot, then we must follow it." Misaka answered clearly as she clenches her fists, "That idiot really had the guts to even keep this a secret as he's not responding to my calls. He must have changed his cellphone number."

"I can't speak the Filipino language, though." Aogami said in a childish manner and Fukiyose sighed at this.

"Let us just hope that none of us speak it. We can just use English there if anything," She said and stared at the ticket once more. It looked so genuine and authentic. It was not a lie. They were all going.

One by one, they all left the school's track-and-field, silent and confused.

* * *

The day came when they were all supposed to meet at the Narita International Airport. In the last few days, the four had to explain their situation to their close friends, family, and immediate superiors that is responsible for their care.

Misaka was continuously assaulted and interrogated Shirai, Uiharu, and Saten a lot of times before finally relenting and telling her to take care of herself in the month-long "vacation" in the Philippines as Shirai had to be put to deep sleep since she was becoming annoying already to the point that their Dorm Resident Master almost raided their room. Besides her friends, she also had to ask permission from her mother, Misuzu, who was very much surprised about her planned travel to the Philippines. Nevertheless, she gave her daughter her blessing and began sending her some extra money and clothes.

Aogami had to ask some permission from the bakery where he works and the manager there was more than glad to give him a vacation as he was frightening off their helpers there, whom the bluenette comments their uniforms look like that of a maid.

Fukiyose had to speak to her mother by phone about her travel to the Philippines, which she passes it off as a vacation. While suspicious at first, her mother, who looks like an older version of the Forehead Deluxe, agreed and told her lone child to take care of herself and even gives her a large allowance that can sustain her for a month.

Himegami, meanwhile, just stick with her best friend as she didn't know what life is like in the country where they are supposed to go to.

The four people all met in front of the airline, waiting for Tsuchimikado, and gained some unwanted attention largely because of the presence of Misaka, whose sparks is actually unsettling some of their people near them. The intimidating aura increased immensely when Tsuchimikado, in shorts and slippers, finally joined them. When they were at security check, one of the people stopped the five and pointed towards Himegami.

"You can't bring your burgers in there, ma'am. I'm afraid we're going to have to confiscate them." The person said as confidently as he could as he glares at the pack of cheeseburgers that Himegami is holding.

"Just give it to the security personnel, Hime-yan," Tsuchimikado sighed before the Deep Blood user opens her mouth in protest.

"But I'm about to eat it."

"Aisa," Fukiyose intervened and said, "We can't do anything if it's against the rules and regulations." Himegami looked like she wanted to cry as she gave the man her enormous amount of burgers. Before going inside the metal bars, she stared at the man from her shoulder and frowned as hard as she can.

* * *

It was a very tiring experience, and they were not even on the airplane yet. Aogami felt like he wanted to puke out right away as they were about to board the commercial plane. He almost got apprehended because he was busy looking at the women in the terminal and one of them nearly throws a heeled shoes at the bluenette boy, who was merely laughing.

Even in the airplane, they had problems. For one, Himegami had never been on an airplane and the thought of having to live in another country for almost thirty days made her even more nervous than before. It didn't really help that she was sitting next to Misaka, whose aura was spilling. She kept jittering and moving in her seat, feeling uncomfortably hot. Fukiyose was shifting in her seat for the same reason, though she didn't really show it in her face as Aogami did. Tsuchimikado and Misaka both looked calm and collected, since they had an experience in riding airplanes.

"Hey, Tsuchimikado, how long is the flight?" Fukiyose asked as she tried to pull the seat belt away from him.

"About four hours." Tsuchimikado answered calmly. Misaka and the rest heaved a sigh as at least, it wasn't as long as travelling to America or United Kingdom.

"Fukiyose, I suggest you get used to wearing tank tops and sleeveless shirts in the public," Tsuchimikado said nonchalantly.

"Eh? What's with that perverted suggestion!?" Fukiyose whipped her head towards the blonde in anger and tried to punch her but her seatmate quickly explained, "It's nothing perverted, in fact. I'm saying this because the weather in the Philippines or specifically, in the province where Kami-yan is staying has a different weather that you can even cook a sunny-side up egg in one of the country's roads at an afternoon sun." Everyone blanched as Misaka's eyes widened. _That hot!?_

"I suggest you all try to learn the basic Filipino words and greetings," Tsuchimikado said as he pulls out an English-Filipino booklet.

Ignoring the Fetish King's protest, Tsuchimikado faced Fukiyose and quickly said, "Fukiyose-sama, don't be mad but I'll teach you some of the basic greetings and phrases of Filipino."

"Huh? You know something?" Fukiyose looks at Tsuchimikado with both surprise and skepticism that she had to learn from a guy she deemed an idiot.

"Don't worry. I've been learning from online videos the moment we learned the whereabouts of Kami-yan," Tsuchimikado assured her, "And I have some connections as well." For obvious reasons, Fukiyose can't believe it is Tsuchimikado saying this as she felt she had no other choice but to lean closer to him. Meanwhile, the blonde gave an iPad to Misaka and Himegami while he looks at Aogami.

"Aogami, after we can take off our seat belts, you will switch seats with Fukiyose once we're done and you will have personal lessons on basic Filipino from me, do you understand?" He asked and the bluenette nodded, still trying to get comfortable.

"Misaka-san, although I know you are very smart, I doubt you know slangs and the colloquial language used in Manila and the surrounding provinces of the capital." Tsuchimikado then turned to the ace of Tokiwadai and Misaka slumped in her seat soon after.

"They don't teach us that at Tokiwadai. Why should I know them?" Misaka said in an annoyed tone and sighing, the blonde took iPad from her and scanned some videos of Filipino TV shows and movies.

"Begin learning." He said with a charming smile and Misaka sighed in defeat before starting the movie of _Himala_ (Miracle) with English and Chinese subtitles. Himegami leaned closer to the third ranked Level 5 so she can watch it clearly as well.

"Tsuchimikado, what is this Capas?" Fukiyose suddenly asked as they were about to start learning, "Where the hell is that place?"

"That's a little town in a province called Tarlac," Tsuchimikado answered simply, the word becoming like _'Tarrac'_ due to hard time speaking letter "L." Fukiyose nods and asks further, "What are we going to do when he see Kamijou?"

"We will bring him back to Academy City, of course. What else?" Tsuchimikado chuckled as he answered simply at the seemingly-stupid question.

"And if he doesn't want to come back?"

"Then we will have to make Kami-yan come back with us." Fukiyose became silent at his response and wondered just Tsuchimikado had become this deranged. Well, she did agree to come as well but still, it did not stop her from thinking how a seemingly-idiot boy could become ruthless and to put it exactly, _creepy._

She had no clue.

The airplane finally started to take off and the three inexperienced students gripped the handles tightly in fear. Tsuchimikado looked at the window seriously and Misaka was too focused on memorizing the slangs that were being used to even notice the airplane moving.

The airplane flew off high and when the speaker came that they could now use electronic devices and take off their seat belts, the four people all realized that this is finally happening.

They were finally going to the Philippines, in Southeast Asia.

There is no turning back now.


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah, I have read the reviews and I'm actually grateful that there are still comments in this story of mine since I'm just a beginner in writing a multi-chapter FanFic so I appreciate your reviews and I'l learn from them. Some few points though: The reason why they chose Narita Airport Terminal over Academy City's supersonic plane is because if we're going irl, uhm...the main airport in Phils. are not that very-well maintained and are only good for normal commercial planes (I don't know the situation today, though). And I have to apologize if some characters are going OOC since I'm not really that good in capturing a person's traits through words.**

 **Bottomline: I welcome open criticisms since they would help me become a better writer.**

* * *

It was official. Fukiyose hated airplanes even if it's only a four-hour flight to Southeast Asia since in those times, she couldn't hear anything but terrible accented Filipino, irritated sighs, hotheadedness from Misaka and gibberish coming from the iPad.

The moment the seatbelt sign turned off, Tsuchimikado immediately faced the Iron Wall Girl in her seat to finally start their crash course Filipino Language 101 as Himegami took the time to lean closer next to Misaka, who was still on the first few minutes of _Himala_. Her eyebrows was furrowed as she tried to repeat words and phrases coming from the show, not that she was that successful. Eventually, it wasn't long until she pause the movie and sighed heavily.

"Hey, this is too hard, you know!" The third-ranked Level 5 complained but Tsuchimikado was a bit preoccupied dealing with the Fukiyose who couldn't even understand anything.

"Keep watching, Tokiwadai's _ojou-san_." Was the only advice the blonde backstabber gave her. Misaka ran a hand through her hair and somewhat pleaded to Himegami to save her from the torture that was Filipino. The Deep Blood couldn't say anything as she too can't comprehend what the characters in the movie were saying.

"Fukiyose, repeat after me. ' _Kumusta ka na_?'" Tsuchimikado said in perfect Filipino and even if she was the Iron Wall Girl, Fukiyose visually looked scared to even try it.

"Wait, what? Say that again. Slower. Much, much slower, Tsuchimikado." Fukiyose had to fake a snarl just so she can at least delay having to learn such foreign language as she is unable to comprehend even the first letter of the phrase. Tsuchimikado wasn't really a patient man, but this was just God playing with him.

" _Ku-mus-ta. Ka. Na_." Tsuchimikado repeated slowly, just as the girl had asked, but even then, she couldn't do it at all. The blondie was somewhat enjoying this as for the first time, he is seeing a more incompetent side of Fukiyose, who somehow read his mind and gave off an angry hiss.

"We'll try something easier then. Try the Filipino word of thank you which is ' _Salamat._ '" Tsuchimikado decided to change, a bit irritated that he couldn't teach something as easy as this.

" _Sa-a-amat_?" Fukiyose slurred and she ended up mashing the word into an incomprehensible blob. Tsuchimikado took a deep breath and a big sigh escaped his mouth. Aogami can see that his friend has reached his limit.

"Since it has not been an hour that we're here in the airplane, I am assigning you a series of words and phrases common in Manila. And to make things even more fun," He let out a wide grin and chuckle, "I will not allow you to eat anything, even your health bread, until you can say it perfectly. I also expect you to know the meanings to it. Do you understand?" Tsuchimikado low-key issued a threat and Fukiyose's eyes went wide at that but she remained calm and composed.

"Hmph, what makes you think I'm afraid of that?" Fukiyose tried to put up her usual fierce glare but out of the blue, her tummy suddenly growled, much to the amusement of everyone else. _That's some brave bravado._ Misaka thought as she was sweating from just learning how to say _Marami Salamat_ (Thank You so Much).

"It looks like you haven't eaten breakfast yet, Fukiyose-sama," Tsuchimikado smiled as he stands up to go to Aogami's seat, "If that's the case, I suggest you start quickly so you can grab your so-called healthy bread." Tsuchimikado then takes out a notebook and started writing the most basic phrases in Filipino, the ones that were used in elementary school textbooks. Once written, he then added the meanings to each in Japanese, as well as the basic pronunciations.

He then leaves a very agitated Fukiyose, who was forced to finally open the English-Filipino booklet that was given to her and she began to read it intensely along with the notes that the blonde made. He then made his way into Aogami, who was sweating heavily.

"Hey dude, do we really have to do this?" The Fetish King asked in a perplexed way as he sees that everyone isn't even having fun.

"Positive," Tsuchimikado said as he seats beside him.

"Hey, if you're going to let me off on my own, at least give me a recording on how to say it or something," Fukiyose suddenly protested from her seat and Tsuchimikado considered it for a second. "Fine, then." He happily agreed and took out his phone. He recited the phrases and made sure to enunciate them slowly and clearly.

"Tell me when you are ready." Akashi said before focusing on Aogami, who knew he's fucked up this time. "Don't worry, Aogami. I'll drill you long enough that I can slap it in your hard skull." But before he then starts, he peers over Misaka and Himegami, who were still pausing and repeating from the start to try and understand what they were saying.

"I almost don't understand anything!" The short-haired middle schooler yelled as soon as Tsuchimikado checked on their progress.

"And here, I was thinking that you were smart." Tsuchimikado replied, grinning as Misaka, who looks very haggard from sweating and getting pressured.

"Well, I can't do this anymore! It's too much Filipino for one person!" Misaka reacted to his stupid smile as Himegami merely kept quiet as she knew it would be useless trying to say anything to the blonde.

"We will have to get used to it and you are no exception to that. We will be staying in a place full of Filipino for almost a whole month." Misaka can only blanch out at Akashi's words and then she overreacted to Himegami.

"Himegami-san, what are we going to do?" The Tokiwadai ace can't even think right now of any suitable solution to their present dilemma.

"How am I supposed to know?" Himegami responded and Misaka gave up, quite annoyed at her reply.

"Well, there is still three and a half hours left to learn Hime-yan and Misaka-san so don't waste it." He said with his foolish grin and Misaka looked like she was ready to commit murder as she knew he was asking them to do something that is almost close to impossible. Nevertheless, the thought of bringing back the boy whom she secretly infatuates is more stronger and together with Himegami, they doubled their focus on the movie.

With the three preoccupied with their Filipino studies, Tsuchimikado then took that time to sit down and refocus himself to Aogami before starting their one-on-one lectures. As he was making the bluenette pronounce all the foreign words from another notebook, he can't help but ponder a lot of things.

What would they do once they got to Philippines, then to Manila, then to the province of Tarlac? He didn't have to worry about a place to stay at because he researched the Internet about the possible places and establishments where they can stay for four to seven weeks so destinations weren't a problem. He didn't have to worry about finding their missing friend either. He had done his own snooping around to know at which house he resided at and which school he went to, and if the information was correct, his schooling had even barely started since the Phillipine Educational calendar is far different.

What he was worried about most was what Kamijou Touma would do once they met. It had been almost two months since the boy disappeared and even if it looks so short, Tsuchimikado had no clue as to how much their friend had changed over that period of time. He would never admit to anyone but secretly and for the first time in his whole life as a spy, Tsuchimikado was afraid.

 _Would Kamijou be surprised at the sight of them? Would he be sickened? Would he pretend to not have seen them? Or worse, would he just ignore them as if they were not there in the first place?_

Honestly, he had no idea why he wanted to bring back Kamijou to Academy City with them. Yes, he was a one of his close friends but as far as he remembers, he became a pawn to him when his job as Necessarius' spy requires him so and his loyalty is only to Maika, so why did he want him back? Was it because the boy with spiky black hair was testing Tsuchimikado's skills as the blonde backstabber? Or was it because he just wanted his close friend back?

They had one month to persuade the boy to come back with them, or this trip would be for nothing.

Tsuchimikado sighed and rubbed his forehead as he suddenly felt a massive headache creeping up. He was overthinking this matter but whatever it takes, he was going to get Kuroko back, whether he liked it or not.

After lecturing Aogami for almost three hours, Tsuchimikado was finally able to see his efforts bearing fruit as Aogami was finally able to recite basic Filipino greetings. And when he was about to sleep out the remaining one hour…

"Oi, Tsuchimikado! I'm done already, you dimwit!" Fukiyose called out and the blonde whipped his head to where the Iron Wall Girl was at. He then stood up and calmly walked over to her. He took his phone and the notes away from her. He sat and immediately started the test.

"You may begin." Tsuchimikado chuckled.

" _Magandang a-a-raw_? _Kumusta ka na?_ (Good morning. How are you?)," She recited slowly, trying her best to get the pronunciation correctly. Akashi nodded his approval and Fukiyose finally heaved a sigh that at last, she was finally on the verge of feeding her empty stomach.

"Keep going." Tsuchimikado smiled and Fukiyose's face turned more hesitant.

"Uh, _ma-masaya ako ngayon_. (I am happy today)." The blonde nodded. " _Pabi-l-i po ng pagkain._ (I want to buy food)," Fukiyose tried to say as he looked at Tsuchimikado. He, in turn, said, "You're doing pretty well, Fukiyose-sama, But keep going. I'll correct you if I hear something wrong."

"I uh—"

"Our turn!" Misaka suddenly butted in as she drags Himegami along and they quickly went to where the two were seated, unmindful of Fukiyose shouting an annoyed "Hey!"

" _Nasaan na ang tanga na iyon_? (Where is that idiot?)," Misaka said confidently and Tsuchimikado nodded his approval. To be honest, he was a bit surprised at how well Misaka said that phrase, especially that she actually recites a specific Filipino colloquial term. But then again, she was Tokiwadai's ace and given that information, she's a very smart student.

" _Paborito ko ang mga palakang laruan. At ikaw?_ (I like toy frogs. And you?)," With one more nod, Tsuchimikado seemed very confident that they'll at least survive. But there is still one more whom he is yet to hear.

"Neh, Hime-yan. Give me your best shot!" Tsuchimikado encouraged the timid girl, who hesitated for a second before she then muttered a phrase, " _Gusto ko matulog._ (I wanted to sleep)."

"Now, tell me the definitions to each of the phrases you just said." Quickly, the two collaborated to answer each statement and it went on like this for some minutes before Tsuchimikado finally decided it's all for the day and he declared that everyone can now rest and take it easy.

In the meantime, Aogami had been reading and rereading the notes that Tsuchimikado gave to him. He then recites it on his own and he'll view his notes again to see if he did a mistake. Seeing the bluenette, as well as their three female companions, work hard, Tsuchimikado felt himself relax out and in that mere second, he was glad that there are still people who sacrificed so much for his selfish ulterior motives.

Meanwhile, Fukiyose greedily eats her health bun while slurping her Musashino milk. She was very much furious that she had to put up against his classmate that she normally dominates. But remembering that they are going to another country to retrieve Kamijou Touma, she decided to let it slide for the moment. _I can kill him once we're done with this._

* * *

 **MANILA, Philippines**

 **Time: 9 A.M. PHL Time**

The flight was long. Way too long. Everyone, even a certain blonde backstabber, was at their limit. They were cranky, jetlagged, and utterly done with speaking the Filipino language. They all felt like puking if they were to see another Filipino word and wanted nothing more but to go back to their homes and dormitories in Academy City, but they all knew it was too late. Everywhere they walked in the airport, they were bombarded with Filipino words, from the directions on the billboard signs to the people talking around them.

"Dammit, I think I'm going to be sick." Misaka grumbled angrily as she covered her mouth with her hand. Tsuchimikado was in no mood to be dealing with this and grudgingly only ordered the _ojou-sama_ to hold it until they made it to place where they will stay.

Maybe it was their appearance as Japanese, Hiemgami's _miko_ outfit, the males' outrageous colorful hair but the five attracted a lot more attention than they had anticipated. It was uncomfortable for them, especially with the whispers surrounding them, and they couldn't even breathe right until they finally were able to ride a bus that will take them to a congested place near Espana Street where a terminal for province-bound buses is located. ( _A/N:Filipinos living in Manila would understand this)._

" _Magandang umaga, po._ " Tsuchimikado greeted in Filipino to the bus driver who was quite surprised that a foreigner can speak in their own native tongue. The driver only smiled as the five then climbed up to the bus, where they saw foreigners and overseas Filipinos in the vehicle. Once the bus started driving, Misaka can't help but complain again.

"Dammit, I expected that it would be hot as you said but I never expected it to be this _hot!_ " the electro-princess said as she was desperately putting herself below a mini-air conditioning unit.

"Well, no one told you to wear the Tokiwadai outfit," Tsuchimikado snickered as he shrugs. Misaka then was forced to get rid of her Tokiwadai vest. Just as she was packing the vest in her bag, the bus then started moving and immediately, they saw the conductor counting them as he was collecting their payments for the fare.

Soon, the bus was already travelling north of Manila and Fukiyose can't help but to wonder what kind of place is this. "Forgive me but this looks like a hellish area," she muttered as she saw a group of kids suddenly swimming in the polluted Pasig River to gather bottles, plastic and other recyclable trash. Even Misaka saw the scene and wanted to vomit as she can't imagine something happening in Academy City or the whole Japan in general.

" _Quiapo, Quiapo!_ (Quiapo Church! Quiapo Church!)," The conductor suddenly shouted as the bus immediately stopped abruptly. Immediately, Tsuchimikado then said, "Hey, forgive me but I think let's all go down now."

"Huh? But isn't—"

"Don't worry, Aogami," Tsuchimikado confidently said as he brings out a map, "As I said, I have done my research. We'll ride those colorful jeepneys instead since the route towards the terminal is actually straight and I believe the bus would take another route." Hearing the blonde's explanation, the others merely followed suit as they don't know much about the place and they're pinning their hopes of not getting lost to Tsuchimikado.

After getting down, the five waited in the street for a jeepney to arrive. As they did, Himegami noticed that the Quiapo Church in front of them is intensely crowded and it looks like a hodge-podge of different groups consisting devout Catholics, faith healers, drug dealers, and street urchins and vendors. _Their faith seemed unshakeable._ Himegami didn't want to say it aloud but she was impressed that despite what looks like poverty surrounding them, the people still find the strength to go to Holy Mass.

But as she observed further, she felt Misaka tapped her in the shoulders as Tsuchimikado had flagged down a colorful jeep that seemed to be dotted with a few passengers, presenting a good ride for the group with a lot of luggage. As the five of them all rode in the jeep, Misaka found herself sitting beside an old man who looks like to be a shaman as he was carrying a bottle of ointment and a crucifix. _Talk about old age._ She said in her mind as suddenly, a random passenger from the same jeep suddenly hand her out a payment, which was supposedly for the driver but was too far. Misaka stared at the woman, who seemed to be telling her to give it to the driver for her but was unable to.

Until Tsuchimikado stepped in and whispered, "Misaka-san, she's telling you to take it and give it to the driver for her." Finally understanding what the woman means, Misaka then took the coins and passed it to the driver, who then asks something, " _Saan po 'to?_ (Where is this?)"

" _Balintawak po_. (In Balintawak)," The woman replied as the jeep finally goes on the drive. After a few minutes, they all finally reached the terminal which would take them to the province of Tarlac, which is about three or four hours from Manila, depending on the traffic in the national capital's region. Catching up what looks like the final bus for the time since there is an interval of thirty minutes before another one arrives, the five seemed to be pretty tired that somehow, they manage to pull it together despite being in an alien country with an alien culture.

The ride was quiet as everyone except Tsuchimikado and Misaka fell asleep the moment their heads fell in contact with the car seat. Misaka can't help but admire the natural beauty of the rice fields that was surrounding the provinces, in contrast to Manila, where every space has been at least inhabited by squatter areas. Aside from rice fields, Misaka also wondered why that 'idiot' would stay in a place very opposite from Academy City. _There must be some reason why he did so. He's like that, after all._

"What are the plans?" She finally can't help it and asked Tsuchimikado, who is on his own world.

"Depends," The blonde was snapped out from his thoughts, "If you are all tired, we can skip going to a nearby wet market and just have a light snack at the house, or we can go to the native restaurant afterwards."

"No, I'm not talking about plans for today. I meant plans for tomorrow. If I recall, today is only Thursday. That idiot will definitely be at school tomorrow," Misaka explains her thoughts and the blonde was quiet for a moment.

"We will go see him. What else?" Tsuchimikado responded simply and the third-most powerful Esper spluttered.

"That easily? How are we going to see him? What if we don't even find him?"

"Are you questioning my handling of things, _ojou-san_?" Tsuchimikado narrowed his eyes and Misaka only shook her head, quite annoyed at his somewhat rude response.

"What I'm saying is that you're not explaining your plan thoroughly enough. How are we going to get there? Do we even know where that idiot's school is in that little Capas town? What it's even called? What if we can't find him? What if he can't find us? What if—"

"Oh…so you really care for that 'idiot' unlike how you insult him," Tsuchimikado cut her off and teased her it was then that Misaka realized that she had been babbling completely in accordance to the _tsundere ways._

"Sh-Shut up! It must be the jet lag as to why am I acting like this!" Misaka sputtered.

"If you must know, I already have all the information we need. I checked the schools located in that town and I have deduced the possible place where he should be studying. From there, we can either ride the jeep or simply wait for him to expose himself." Tsuchimikado smiled as he felt his plan would work.

"Are you sure about that?" Misaka asked skeptically, knowing for a fact that this is the first time everyone present has set foot in this place.

"It is the best choice. If we take the same jeep and possible route as Kami-yan, we have a far better chance in meeting him." Tsuchimikado explained further as Misaka can only sigh. _I think you have gone a bit crazy right now._

 **CAPAS, TARLAC PROVINCE, Philippines**

 **Time: 1 P.M. PHL Time**

After four hours of travel time, the five finally manage to reach the little town of Capas, Tarlac province. Officially a municipality (a formal term for towns in the Philippines), is a 1st class urban municipality in the province of Tarlac. It has a population of 140,202 people and as one of the richest towns in the province, it consists of numerous subdivisions and exclusive villages.

Fukiyose was very happy as she finally was able to stretch her body properly after nearly eight hours of travelling in an airplane, a mini-bus and a bus for provinces. As the five, together with their luggage, went down in the dusty streets of the Capas junction, they found themselves near a waiting shed where there are a lot of tricyles ( _A/N: In Filipino usage, a tricycle is a motorcycle modified to have a specialized one-wheel sidecar in its right side, resulting in having three wheels._ ) queuing for their passengers.

"No, we're not taking that flimsy ride," Tsuchimikado said as he shook his head from the offer by a driver to rake them to their destination, "We'll just take the jeep instead." Dragging their luggage, they flagged down a jeepney which was luckily spacious enough for the five of them and so, off they went and rode in it. But as the Japanese kids finally hitched in a ride, Tsuchimikado then collected coins for their fare and gave it to the driver, who then says something which represented the first real challenge among the five.

" _Nukarin?_ (Where is your destination?)," the driver, who is about in his forties, asked. ( _A/N: In some parts of Tarlac province_ ( _and neighboring province of Pampanga), the main regional language isn't really the national language but an older language called Kapampangan which is similar in some structure to Filipino._ )

"Hah?" Now, Misaka got the unlucky privilege of actually being the nearest to the driver so she didn't understand what the driver just said. _Oops, I think I have forgotten the fact that there is actually a regional language here._ Tsuchimikado thought to himself as there is somewhat an awkward stare-off between Misaka and the jeepney driver. Luckily for them, the driver seemed to have just noticed that they look like foreigners so he asked his question again, this time in awkward English, " _Uhm…where you all go?_ "

" _We'll just pinpoint it, hehe!_ " Tsuchimikado took this cue to step in and save Misaka from further embarrassment as the driver seemed to take consideration to his answer.

* * *

After a few minutes, Tsuchimikado then asked the driver to drop them in a certain area and so, they finally reached their destination and immediately, their sights caught attention to the summer house where they are supposed to stay. Aogami thanked the gods above that at least, the house sits directly besides the road and not somewhere deeper.

The summer house isn't strictly a summer house per se as it was actually a two-storey modern house being rented by a man whose restaurant that he own is actually just beside it so for that reason, Tsuchimikado felt confident that they'll at least have a sure supply of food stuff that would make them last in the place for a month and a half. Going back to the house, the five finally were able to loosen up a bit as they entered the house. Being greeted immediately by the owner of the house, who gives the blonde the keys and told them to take care of the place and enjoy.

Now, the summer house has two bed rooms in the second floor with three small beds each as well as two full bathrooms also in the second floor and one half bathroom on the first floor. The boys decided to take the more robust-looking and Spartan-like room with only the beds and sparse furniture, thought it does have an air conditioning unit, which the two idiots cried in happiness as the weather in the Philippines is starting to get the best of them. Meanwhile, the two three girls occupied the more furnished and comfortable room which had a television and a window that offers them a view of the cornfields and trees grown by agro-forestry farmers. In a way, it's a sight to behold.

"I'm assuming everyone is settled in?" Tsuchimikado then asked and everyone, now gathered in the living room, nodded.

"When are we eating lunch? I'm quite starving from the long journey," Aogami asked, his stomach growling loudly.

"Would you like to eat outside or here?" The blonde responded and Fukiyose, busy combing her hair, shrugged.

"Anywhere's good with me as long as they offer vegetables." She said and looking at the four faces, Tsuchimikado concluded that eating outside would be too much for them, especially since eating outside meant speaking another round of Filipino as well as having to walk again since they have already journeyed for eight hours.

"We'll have lunch here then at Mr. Santos' resto, then." Tsuchimikado decided invoking the name of the owner of the house. They all then went to the other side of the house and into the restaurant where they immediately placed their orders. It wasn't long until the food was ready to eat. Aogami gorged himself as always while the others took their time. Then, the blonde backstabber gave them the plan for tomorrow, the others listening intently.

"Wait, so we're taking the jeepney towards the only possible school the idiot stays? Can we even do that? As a matter of fact, we don't even know yet where he studies and whatever school that is, we don't even go to that school!" Misaka exclaimed and the others looked uncomfortable as well. Tsuchimikado, however, looked unfazed as he kept eating his meal.

"We just have to make something up and don't worry, since naturally, I have everything ready to say." He chuckled as he kept biting his pork belly.

"Question. Exactly what are we going to do when we actually meet Kamijou?" Fukiyose then butted in and Himegami looked uncomfortable with her question. The others were listening in tune as well and Tsuchimikado looked around, obviously looking like he's about to laugh.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to make Kami-yan come back with us." He answered simply and the Forehead Deluxe couldn't help but sigh.

"Is there a problem?" Tsuchimikado raised an eyebrow and Fukiyose knew she had to say it, right now.

"You know what? I know you're an idiot but I didn't expect that you'd become this dumb." Fukiyose grew irritated as she began ranting, "People don't work that way. If that baKamijou came here on his own will, how do you know if he'll come back with us to Academy City? It's been two months or even three and he's never even bothered to contact us. What makes you think he'll listen to us? To you?" The tension visibly grew as the spectators looked down at their foods but peaked at the two.

"Are you doubting me? I know him better than you," Tsuchimikado asked as he turns serious with an expression that Misaka gulped at as she swore it was the same expression he had when he interrogated Komoe back in Academy City.

"I never said that. You should know what I mean, Tsuchimikado."

"Oh? And what do you mean?"

"What I mean is," Fukiyose suddenly raised her voice, tired of having the blonde idiot not understand—no—not wanting to understand what was happening, "that you can't just force someone to leave their place using only pressure! Even that idiot Kamijou must have his reasons why he left." The dinner table grew unbearably quiet as Tsuchimikado and Fukiyose unconsciously started a staring contest. Even Aogami stopped eating, finally interpreting the situation.

The Iron Wall Girl broke the contest first as she suddenly noticed that Tsuchimikado's not budging deep inside his dark shades. The blonde, on the other hand, was silent. Then suddenly, he entered into his usual, playful expression but one that is laced with seriousness.

"We will meet tomorrow at the street at exactly 6:30. Jeepney drivers will start coming at 7 in the morning. I expect you all to be ready by then. That is all." He ordered before standing and finally getting out of the restaurant first, leaving the others there still sitting on the restaurant table.

* * *

The next morning was a mixed of a heaven and hell treatment for the four of the five Japanese kids. Heaven because they finally get to rest their fatigued bodies and hell because the time scheme was a pain to tackle since they have to adjust their biological clock. It was probably already lunch time in Japan and they were still accustomed to Japan time.

As 6 hit the clock, most started to get ready, starting from washing their faces to changing into casual clothes. Fukiyose, who is finally starting to feel the heat of the Philippine sun, grunted as she was forced to ditch her usual jersey jacket to wear very _short_ short, a pink sleeveless shirt, and slippers as Himegami wore a similar clothing since the _miko_ dress would only increase the inconvenience on her part. Misaka, for her part, also donned shorts and slippers but her top was a yellow t-shirt with the face of Gekota in it. When it became 6:30, everyone was ready and waiting in the other side of the street as Tsuchimikado and Aogami, in their usual Hawaiian, casual tops, and shorts, now came in.

"Wait, I thought we were going to take the jeepney?" Misaka inquire.

"We are. But we just have to wait here since the jeep usually plies in the road in an alternate moton," Tsuchimikado explained as he then adds another instructions, "When we're inside the jeepney, keep your eyes open in the window and entrance of the jeep for signs of Kami-yan."

It took about roughly 10 minutes before a passenger jeep finally appeared. Wasting no time, the five then hitched a ride on it and they noticed that except for two males who looked to be students based on their white polo-like uniforms and black pants, the jeep seemed to have a passenger yet before the five rode in.

Tsuchimikado entered first, followed by Aogami and then Fukiyose. Misaka and Himegami sat in the opposite bench of the jeep as the vehicle started to move.

The students who were already there glanced curiously at the five.

Not long after, they suddenly encountered traffic so they were stalled for a few minute. It was at that moment where the two male students who were there prior to the five began to speak to the driver, who seemed to know them quite well. " _Mang Delfin, nayari na naman kami ulit sa paliga ni kagawad kagabi!_ (Sir Delfin, we lose another game again at a mini-league by the local official last night!")," the boy with a flat top hair and quite a tanned complexion said in a laughing way.

" _Mahihina lang mga diskarte ninyo._ (Your playing style is rather cumbersome)," the jeepney driver who goes by the name Delfin, chuckles, " _Marami pa kayong kakainin na bigas. Heto tandaan mo, RJ, kanin at tuyo lang ako, di sila uubra sa akin._ (You still have a long way to go. Remember this, RJ, I just need to eat dried fish and rice and they won't even be able to push me around.)"

" _RJ, si TK pa pala, asaan na siya?_ (Hey RJ, where is TK?)" the other male student with curly hair and a somewhat muscular built asked the buy named RJ.

" _Ah, madadaanan natin yun, Franco. Dyan lang ata bahay nun._ (Franco, we'll passed hum by eventually. His house is just there, I think)," RJ replied as Delfin suddenly hears their conversation and butts in.

" _Oo nga pala. Ba't di niyo isali sa paliga yung batang Hapon na yun? Payatot nga pero mukhang malakas yung resistensiya niya._ (Yeah, why don't you take that Japanese boy to the local league? He's think but he looks like he can last around.)" Delfin asked as he then recounts his coins in his purse.

"Uh—" Franco started to say something but was cut off by a familiar voice.

" _Mga pre! Teka lang!_ (Friends! Wait for me!)." Hearing the _familiar_ accent of the voice, the five Japanese people in the jeep suddenly became alert as they felt adrenaline rush into their veins. Instantly, another person suddenly jumped into the jeep, wearing the same uniform as the two students on the jeep.

" _Antagal mo, TK._ (You're so late, TK.) _Tinamaan ka na naman ba ng kamalasan mo?_ (Were you hit again by misfortune?)" RJ asked with a tone of worry.

" _Oo, pre. Araw-araw, ganun na lang lagi. Nakakasawa._ (Yes, bro. After all, it's always every day and I'm getting tired of it to be honest.)" The voice, now much clearer, responded and the five turned their gaze to RJ and the person who just went inside the jeep.

"No way. It can't be him..." Fukiyosee breathed as the boy in question readjusted his headphones to make them lie on his neck while he pick up his guitar that he brought along. His spiky hair is what stood out among the five there. He directed his dark blue eyes to RJ and the five could see a hint of happiness and enjoyment.

" _Nandito na naman kami…Nagkakantahan sa Isang Gabi…_ (We're here again…Singing One Night…)" The familiar spiky haired said boy suddenly started singing in Filipino while he was plucking his guitar and RJ and Franco started singing along with him.

" _Mga gago talaga kayo._ (You really are all idiots)." Delfin commented in a joking manner as the traffic finally loosens up and the jeepney began to move again. But as the familiar boy moved his line of sight around, time stopped as his dark blue eyes met brown and chestnut ones. His eyes widened a fraction and he froze in his place, unable to believe what he was seeing. The jeepney slowed down to a stop to pick up the next student, and it was then that the spiky-haired student unfroze and opened his mouth to speak in Japanese.

"Fukiyose? Misaka-san? What are you all doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

The staring contest in the jeepney lasted only two and a half seconds but to the people from Academy City, those two and a half seconds felt like an eternity past. Kamijou scrutinized them with unreadable eyes and the five people did the same.

Kamijou Touma still looked like Kamijou Touma but there was something different that was staring at them in the face. Tsuchimikado and Fukiyose just couldn't pinpoint what was it was, though it was obvious that it was irritating Misaka to no end.

Was it his way of dressing? Maybe not. They always saw him in his summer uniform and nothing more. Now, there's little difference right now since he's wearing a polo-styled uniform that's similar to their summer uniform back in Japan. But clothing was far from the important.

Was it his face? It was still the same as always. His dark blue eyes showed nothing and he was still had that signature hairstyle. Maybe it was the headphones? Or was it the guitar he was holding? Come to think of it, this is the first time they have seen him hold, much less play one.

The staring contest would have lasted forever if it weren't for another intruder who just happened to have rode in the jeep as the vehicle stopped and grabbed hold of Kamijou by the neck and started to choke him, albeit jokingly.

" _Oi, TK! Tarantado ka pare! Nasaan ka ba kahapon?_ (TK, you bastard! Where the hell are you yesterday?)" A very tall student, wearing the same uniform and probably towering over 190 cm, with Mohawk spiky hair and a tanned complexion growled as he proceeded to jokingly strangle the smaller of the two. To the five Japanese people in the jeep, especially Tsuchimikado, it felt like a stab to the heart. Prior to his disappearance, they were the only ones who were able to hold such close relationships with Kamijou.

Though incoherent, Tsuchimikado whispered furiously to himself and Fukiyose gave him a sideways glance as she was both shocked and worried at his sudden reaction.

"Tsuchimikado?"

The blonde backstabber wasn't listening. "Who the hell does he think he is, being too super close to Kami-yan?"

His angry remarks were completely lost as Kamijou and the mighty stranger kept jabbing at each other. " _Sinabihan ko naman kita kahapon na may sakit ako, ha._ (I did tell that I'm sick yesterday.)" Kamijou said in a flawless Filipino as he tried to get away from the chokehold of the taller guy.

" _Pre, wala kang sinabi bago ako magtext ng isang-daan na beses._ (You didn't tell me anything before I sent you 100 messages.)" The tall man retorted back.

" _Ah, natutulog ako kahapon._ (Ah, I was sleeping yesterday.)" Kamijou stated in a stupid way as he scratches his head.

The stranger glared at him. " _Para naming natutulog ka kahapon._ (As if you were sleeping yesterday.)"

At that moment, RJ decided to interfere by wrapping his arms around the two's backs. " _Ezekiel, ang sabihin mo ay nagaalala ka masyado sa kanya. TK, alam naman natin si ka-kumpare natin._ (Ezekiel, just admit it that you're worried about him. TK, you knows this is how our bro here acts.)"

"Oi!" The stranger named Ezekiel shouted in an irritated manner. " _Tarantado ka pare! Huwag naman ganyanan. Wag ka ngang painosente dyan. Ikaw nga yung gumawa ng kuwento na nawala sa gubat si TK or nasuwagan siya ng kalabaw!_ (You bastard! Don't stoop like that so low. Don't act as if you're innocent there. You're the one who cooked up some shit about TK getting lost in the forest or getting mauled by a carabao!)"

Franco joined in the fray and smiled teasingly. " _Pre, napakatanga mo naman para maniwala ka._ (Bro, you were actually dumb enough to believe that.)"

Ezekiel spluttered. " _Manahimik na nga kayo…_ (You two just shut up...)"

" _Ang iingay niyo dyan, ha. Umayos naman kayo diyan_. (You're all too noisy there. Behave tourselves.)" The voice of Delfin came from driver's seat and the four students all stiffened as they hesitantly turned around to see the jeepney driver frowning. They knew better because they immediately keep quiet in the bus. Meanwhile, the five other Japanese teens were watching the whole scene with a mixed feeling of sadness, pain, anger, jealousy,

Ezekiel waited a few seconds before turning to RJ, who was sitting with Kamijou at the moment.

" _Pre, palit tayo._ (Dude, change seats with me.)" Ezekiel said as he smacked RJ's arm.

" _Hah? Ano? Bakit? At tigilan mo nga kakasapok mo sa akin. Malakas eh._ (Huh? What? Why? And stop slapping me. It's pretty strong.)" Eddy responded as he rubbed his hurt arm.

The tall guy just rolled his eyes. " _Gawin mo lang._ (Just do it.)"

RJ gave him a joking sigh. " _Ayoko nga. Tinatamad ako._ (Eh, I don't wanna. I'm too lazy.)" He drawled as he stretches his legs too close to the feet of Misaka, who had to suppress the urge to use her powers.

" _Pre, matatamaan ka sa akin mamaya._ (I'll chuck you out then)." Ezekiel warned and RJ laughed.

" _Sige na, pre. Huwag mo lang ako sapakin._ (Fine bro. Just don't punch me in the face.)"

The mohawk haired boy rolled his eyes one more time. " _Oo na pare. Oi, mamaya laro ulit._ (Yes, I get it bro. Hey let's play later.)"

" _Wapin, pare. Kailangan kong makabawi kay Bernie._ (Yes bro. I needed to get back at Bernie.)" RJ agreed.

Ezekiel snorted. " _Wag ka kasi puro jump shot. Palyado ka doon._ (Don't shoot too much jump shots. You're a failure there.)"

" _Buti pa si TK, kabilis matuto. Ganoon na ba ako kabobo?_ (I envy TK. He learned much faster than I am. Am I that too much of an idiot already?)" RJ lamented.

" _Bobo ka lang talaga. Di tulad ng isa rito na kung magisip, ang lalim._ (You're just an idiot. Unlike someone here who seems to think too deply.)" Ezekiel responded back and smirked when RJ got the implied meaning.

" _Pre, naririnig kita._ (I can hear you, you know.)" Kamijou butted in and both jumped, completely having forgotten that the spiky haired boy is there.

" _Ang tanga ko rin pala._ (I'm an idiot as well.)" Ezekiel groaned as he slapped his forehead. RJ and Franco laughed and as the jeepney stopped to pick up more students, Ezekiel and RJ quickly switched.

Tsuchimikado took that chance to move on the other side of the passenger seats as well. Kamijou saw this and his normally blank eyes widened slightly with surprise. The rest of the Japanese teens also stiffened in shock as Tsuchimikado glared at Ezekiel for a second before looking at RJ.

" _Makikitabi ako sa iyo._ (I'll sit next to you)" The blonde said with an uncertain but steely voice. RJ gave him a confused look before nodding and scooting to the window.

After making himself comfortable in his new position, Tsuchimikado then tapped the shoulders of the giant Ezekiel and once he got his response, he then snarled.

" _Oi, kaya mo bang magsalita ng Ingles_? (Hey, can you speak in English?)" Tsuchimikado interrupted as his dark shades looked directly at Ezekiel. The blonde momentarily looked at the name plate of the guy and it read "Pastores E. B." Tsuchimikado could feel immense strength from this tall person but that didn't make him less intimidated. Ezekiel, not liking the blonde student at first glance, nodded but gave him a glare that could match Tsuchimikado's.

"Tsu-Tsuchimikado…" Fukiyose's brown eyes widened in panic as he watches the blonde rudely calls the attention of the tall guy.

" _Tarantado. Oo._ (Yes, you bastard.)" Ezekiel answered before switching in his rusty English. " _Who the fuck are you, anyways? I've never seen you here in this place before._ "

" _That's none of your business now, is it_?" Tsuchimikado growled and Ezekiel's eye twitched in annoyance.

" _It is my business if you're going to make trouble to my friends here._ " Ezekiel replied in terse accent. " _I saw you and TK having a stare off. Didn't seem like it was a friendly one either._ "

It was Tsuchimikado's turn for his eye to twitch. " _Why the fuck are you calling him TK?_ "

" _Hah? It's not like it's illegal to make up nicknames for your close friends._ " Ezekiel snapped back. " _I just used his initials. What's wrong with that?_ "

" _When did you become so overly friendly with Kami-yan?_ " Tsuchimikado asked, ignoring Ezekiel's practical answer.

" _Hah_?" The tall guy expressed with a loathsome look on his face that looked like he was going to explode and wanted to use his large fists when Kamijou intervened by tapping the shoulders of his friend.

" _Pastores-san, you were always too hot-headed._ " Kamijou started, using Ezekiel's surname.

" _TK, you bastard, that hurts. And when are you going to let go of using my surname and that suffix? You seem fine calling me Ezekiel when we're talking in Filipino._ " Ezekiel replied in English.

" _That is a completely different matter, Pastores-san. But that is not the point right now._ Tsuchimikado, Ezekiel has every right to call me whatever he wishes. It's not like I mind it _._ " Kamijou spoke in English for the first two sentences before switching to Japanese in the last two.

" _Pre…magkakilala kayo?_ (Bro…you two know each other?)" Ezekiel asked in surprise before Tsuchimikado could have a chance to respond. Kamijou nodded and glanced at Tsuchimikado. The latter was very much stunned at what the spiky haired boy did as Kamijou looked him directly in the eyes. He could read Kamijou's eyes this time. It was hard not to.

 _Why are you all here? Why are you all here disrupting the peace I have always wanted?_

His eyes seemed to say and Tsuchimikado felt his heart crumbling to pieces as he remembered when how much he had always left his best friend in a lot of troubles.

"Kami-yan, we—" Tsuchimikado started to say when the jeepney stopped entirely. The blonde backstabber looked outside the window and saw that they were in front of a large school that was filled with students going into the gates. In his intense moments with Ezekiel, Tsuchimikado didn't hear Franco mouth off a " _Para po!_ (Here's our destination!). Everyone started to get up, including Kamijou who immediately picked up his guitar so he had no choice but to stand up as well. He was pushed out of the jeepney and lost sight of Kamijou and the rest of this friends immediately.

 _Dammit._ He thought as he waited for the rest of the people from Academy City to get off. _He's still as intractable as always. God, it's been so long since I've seen him. I didn't even know he could do that with his eyes._

Then, he finally realized what was so different about Kamijou.

 _His aura._

He seemed stronger than before.

More confident.

He felt as if Kamijou could take on the whole world on his own.

And that was absurd. Kami-yan's luck is there. Personally, Tsuchimikado knew how much the boy loves to moan and complain every day that sometimes, he loves to toy around him just for the sake of being best of friends.

And then, a more horrible revelation hit him.

Could it be that one Ezekiel Pastores was a new best friend that Kamijou found? _Could it be that they were all replaced?_

* * *

When everyone got off and the five people of Academy City gathered around, Misaka and Fukiyose were ready to hear a handful from Tsuchimikado because he had moved impulsively. However, to their surprise, the blonde backstabber just glanced at them and said nothing more.

"We're finding Kami-yan. Come on." Tsuchimikado ordered and they started moving instantly. Aogami, who was very quiet for the most of the time in the jeepney, stayed in the back while looking at Tsuchimikado with a confused look.

"We heard the conversation you and that Pastores-kun had. We also saw the look Kamijou-kun gave you." Himegami commented but she seemed to get more depressed as he talked. Tsuchimikado chose not to reply especially since they had all seen Kamijou's look of pain.

The blonde felt like a complete douche. All he wanted was to have his best friend back, but as he thought about it, he wondered to himself. _Do I really deserve to have him back? Maybe Kamijou staying here was working out well for him in the end._

Maybe the intruder in Kamijou's life was not Ezekiel but all five of them.

The five walked into the school with complete astonishment and unexpected surprise. Even Misaka seemed impressed by the size of the school. It looked like a university campus, though that may have been because the Catholic-run private school had every level of education, from kindergarten to the twelfth grade. Still, it was immensely big and looked extremely expensive.

"Wow, I never would have expected a high school here in the Philippines to be so big. Makes our school look like a wimp." Aogami said in awe and everyone grudgingly accepted that except for Tsuchimikado and Misaka, who still believed that Tokiwadai was the best.

"Tsuchimikado, how are we going to find Kamijou in this? It would be like finding a needle in a haystack." Fukiyose distressed and everyone else groaned as they were all surrounded by a lot of students coming from all directions while saying gibberish.

"Shit, it's going to be more than that. That idiot's knack for disappearing is still as annoying as ever." Misaka grumbled as she secretly was glad that she didn't have to deal with a certain Mental Out. "It'll be like trying to find an invisible needle in a haystack at this point."

"Tsuchimikado-kun, I'm quite hungry now? Himegami groaned pitifully as she held her stomach, completely ignoring the stares they were getting from the actual students in the school due to their foreign look as well as their hair colors, especially that of Tsuchimikado.

"Let's find a secluded place. We are attracting too much attention." Fukiyose added, now getting uncomfortable with the stares she is receiving especially from the male populace. Tsuchimikado nodded in agreement and they decided to act like actual visitors as they took a table at at a nearby Krispy Kreme stand. "What kind of high school has a fucking Krispy Kreme store inside?" Aogami muttered. "This is complete bullshit! Why doesn't our school have one, too?"

"Ours have one though so I'm not impressed at all." Misaka shot the bluenette down.

They bought coffee and glazed donuts, courtesy of Tsuchimikado and Misaka's allowance, and all sat down, exhausted and tired from having to endure the Philippine sun. The bell rang and the students all scurried to go into their classes.

"What's the plan now?" Fukiyose asked cautiously as she took a small sip of her cappuccino.

Tsuchimikado also took a drink from his mocha. "I'll let you all choose. Shall we wait beside the basketball court and talk to him they are done playing or introduce ourselves during their game?"

"Uh, come again?" Aogami asked with a dumb expression. Himegami followed his example, unconsciously. Misaka was too focused on her hot chocolate with marshmallows to notice.

"Tsuchimikado, you're not actually suggesting that we go disrupt an ongoing game, are you?" Fukiyose said in horror and Tsuchimikado smirked.

"While I do understand your concern Fukiyose, it's not like we had a choice. We are pressed for time and if we just go in and take Kami-yan in the sidelines to talk, we could easily resolve this and go back home as soon as possible. I doubt some of you want to spend an undetermined time to have their game finished since that Ezekiel guy only vaguely said that they'll play. It's better than having to intrude to their classes from 8 am to 4 pm."

"Wait, 8 am to 5 pm?" Aogami asked after getting stunned for the moment.

"The school's scheduling system is very different from ours. Instead of having 7 to 8 classes that are 50 minutes, classes here are about one hour each and in some cases, an hour with 30 more minutes and the earliest they can go home is 4 pm." Tsuchimikado explained.

"That sounds a bit of a hassle." Misaka commented and, Himegami nodded.

"It's such a hassle to stay in a here for more than an hour." Aogami replied. "Let's just go talk to him while they are playing. It's not like we're like we're gonna hurt anyone."

"You're kidding me, right?" Fukiyose cut off with dread evident on her face. "We can't just barge like that! It would be more than disrespectful!"

"We're not in Japan anymore, Seiri. Let's loosen up a bit." Himegami replied but was met with a fierce look.

"Just because we're in the Philippines doesn't mean that respect isn't here!" The girl with wide forehead retorted.

"You're so uptight." Aogami said, taking a bit of his donut with glee.

"I am not uptight!" Fukiyose flushed in anger. She desperately turned to Misaka for back up. "Misaka-san, what are you going to do?"

"Uhm…" Misaka responded then rubbed the back of her head. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, would it? It's not like we're going to threaten anyone, and I'm sure that idiot would agree to talk with us. If it means getting to communicate directly with him, then I support it."

With three against one, Fukiyose couldn't say no anymore, but instead laid the condition that she doesn't go within the proximity of the basketball court and just wait for them.

"I, for one, will not disrupt a perfectly peaceful school activity." She harrumphed and Tsuchimikado nodded.

"Well then, that's settled. Shall we go now?" He asked and the others agreed.

"Where are we going exactly?" Aogami inquired.

"There are three inner basketball courts here and two outdoor ones as well. I guess let's wait in the outside." Tsuchimikado replied. "If he doesn't show up, we'll just have to use some desperate measures."

The rest of the four people could only stare at the blonde backstabber.

 _Tsuchimikado has gone insane._


	5. Chapter 5

**To answer some questions from the reviwers, yes, Index and Othinus would appear but in the later chapters. And as for Touma having a Filipino girlfriend, to be honest, I haven't thought of that as of now. But who knows. Maybe I might give him one. Maybe not.**

* * *

When they got into one of the outdoor basketball courts, Misaka peered behind a tall tree but couldn't spot Kamijou immediately as they were a lot of boys who are playing basketball right now. Her eyes, however, narrowed as she scowled at a familiar tall student, who was facing off against a fellow student.

" _Bagal mo, Jack!_ (You're so slow, Jack!)" The familiar height of Ezekiel made it easy for him to score a basket against the smaller Jack Ramos, who only groans at the fact that he got dunked on. As the game reset, Ezekiel passes the ball to RJ, who makes a jump shot.

"That bastard…" Tsuchimikado remarked in anger as his fists clenched.

"Misaka-san, can you see Kamijou-kun?" Himegami questioned and Misaka reverted her attention back to them.

"No, I can't. Goddamn it, I was at least expecting that I would be able to spot that idiot. His aura changed so why?" Misaka can't help but kick an empty can of coke lying on the pavement.

"His aura?" Fukiyose suddenly asked and Misaka nodded solemnly.

"You all felt it, too, didn't you? When we saw him in the jeepney, it was very obvious. He changed a lot." No one could deny that fact.

Suddenly, Tsuchimikado went to the other side of the court where he spotted a radio that was being played for some kind of music. To the shock of the four other Japanese teens, the blonde backstabber kicked the radio, causing it to malfunction and shut down. What he did caused the others to stop playing and quickly took a look at Tsuchimikado—with most of them in shock.

"Taking too long so I did it…" The blonde explained like he wasn't bothered by what he did as Ezekiel, remembering Tsuchimikado from the jeep, can't help but ran towards the smaller Japanese guy and quickly grabbed him in his Hawaiian collar. " _You bastard! What was that for?!_ " RJ and Franco tried to stop him but Ezekiel was just damn too strong for them.

Tsuchimikado didn't lose his cool. " _I merely did it because it's taking too long and we don't want to wait because it's rude. Is Touma Kamijou here?_ " He asked, ignoring the exploding face of the the brawny lad.

" _You are disrupting our game so get out immediately._ " Ezekiel roared in his face. " _If you want to talk to him, you can wait until he arrives. He isn't here for now. Now leave."_ And before anyone knew it, he slammed the blonde in the stone pavement.

The four kids of Academy City replayed the scene in horror as their minds as they quietly took steps away from the now menacing baskstabber. The latter was frozen in place, his face hidden from his growing bangs.

Tsuchimikado was silent for a few seconds, and when he finally opened his mouth, the four all braced for the worst.

"Aogami." The blonde ordered him with a venomous voice. "All of you stay here."

His four companions suddenly froze in their spots as all of the sudden, Tsuchimikado stood from his spot and out of nowhere he walked slowly to where Jack is standing and suddenly, grabbed the ball he was holding.

"!"

Before Jack can even say anything comprehensible, Tsuchimikado spits the ball before throwing it into a nearby trashcan.

" _Putangina!_ (You son of a bitch!)." Ezekiel turns to Tsuchimikado angrily and was even more incensed when the blonde was merely smiling at him. But before a brawl can even happen…

"Oi, Tsuchimikado! What is the meaning of this?!"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and Misaka was very surprised to see Kamijou, wearing his black pants and his undershirt, looking ready to play with them as he replaced his leather shoes with a pair of Li Nings. But it seemed the game has to be postponed due to the ruckus that his former classmate has done.

" _Taranado itong tao na 'to, TK! Itong gago na 'to, tinapon niya bola natin!_ (This person is a jerk, TK! He threw our basketball!"" Ezekiel was complaining angrily to Kamijou, who listens to it and glares at Tsuchimikado in response.

"What's with the face, Kami-yan?" The blonde looked unaffected and even shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like I killed anyone of your so-called friends."

"Shut up…"

Tsuchimikado felt slightly surprised to see Kamijou challenging him but he didn't show it. "By the way, I wanted an explanation for this. Why in the world did you move to the Philippines without telling us?"

The spiky haired boy said nothing and just looked at Misaka, who felt more and more exposed under the Imagine Breaker's stare.

"Kami-yan." Tsuchimikado demanded and Kamijou sighed before looking at the blonde backstabber. His eyes portrayed so much sorrow that even Himegami was caught off guard.

"Why did you come here?" Kamijou instead asked. "How did you even know where I was studying?"

"Ah, that Komoe-sensei told us." Misaka supplied for Tsuchimikado and Kamijou's blue eyes widened slightly.

"Komoe-sensei told you?"

Misaka rubbed the back of her neck, not much sure how she should say it. "Ah…kind of..." She didn't elaborate but for Kamijou, it was enough to understand the implied meaning. Of course she wouldn't just tell them. Of course she would be forced to. She's not the type to break promises to him.

"You never did answer my question. Why did you come?" Kamijou asked once more instensely and the four other Japanese teens looked at the blonde backstabber.

"To bring you back home in Academy City. What else?" Tsuchimikado said simply and in a happy way—opposite to his angry manner with Ezekiel a while back and Kamijou looked at him blank eyed.

"This is my home." Kamijou answered back and Tsuchimikado's shaded eyes twitched.

"That is just preposterous, Kami-yan!" Tsuchimikado barked at him. "You're a Japanese student who has lived in Academy City for his whole life. You should be in Academy City right now, playing fire with us."

"Tarlac Province is my home now, Tsuchimikado." Kamijou said in terse Japanese. "I like playing basketball here. I enjoy the fresh air and the wet paddy fields surrounding us. I love hanging out with my new friends, drinking with them and going to church with them." He emphasized and this time, Tsuchimikado's fists clenched.

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I am saying, Tsuchimikado. You should understand it by now." Kamijou replied. "I do not intend to leave any time soon. I love being here."

The male spectators put their guards up as the two boys had another stare contest, this time more intense and definitely more frightening that RJ actually wanted to bolt out from this just by feeling the sheer pressure being emitted by these two. Kamijou was unfazed at Tsuchimikado's glower and after a moment, the Imagine Breaker turned his head and walked a few steps back.

"Tsuchimikado, you have disrupted so much in so little time. I suggest you leave now before anything else goes wrong. Goodbye and take care of those four." And with that, Kamijou bowed and entered the basketball court as he takes out something from his bag. It turns out that he had brought an extra basketball and this sent the remaining students crying in joy.

Ezekiel looked back at the group of the Japanese teens to send an intimidating glare at the five, who are now leaving the court quietly. Fifteen minutes later, they suddenly stopped playing when everyone inside the basketball court heard a piercing shout of anger and an object being hit hard.

The four Academy City students just didn't know what to do when Tsuchimikado held his right hand as he roared in pain as he punched the nearest fire extinguisher equipment, leaving a dent in the process.


	6. Chapter 6

" _I'm so sorry, Kamijou-chan. I'm really sorry!_ "

"It is alright, Komoe-sensei. I understand that you couldn't do anything about it, though I didn't completely expect it would be Tsuchimikado's doing."

" _But still, I promised you and I let you down._ " Komoe Tsukuyomi sniffled in the other line in Japan. Kamijou sighed as he then proceeded to comfort his teacher. It was now getting late in the afternoon and the rest of the Academy City students was nowhere to be found. After the fiasco in the basketball court and the ear-splitting scream courtesy of Tsuchimikado Motoharu, they soon left the basketball court and Kamijou couldn't find them ever since they went to a nearby 7/11 store to buy some drinks. Instead, he decided to call her former teacher for some clarification about what happened while he was gone. Now he had the task of telling the girl that it was alright.

"Komoe-sensei, you couldn't do anything about it. Don't take it too hard." Kamijou said once more and he heard Komoe taking a deep breath.

" _I'm sorry._ " She said once more. " _I didn't think Tsuchimikado-chan would go this far_."

"Neither did I." Kamijou said as he silently signaled his friends to give him some few minutes. Ezekiel sat next to him beside the lockers and listened intently to what the Japanese teen was talking about. Kamijou, still busy with Komoe, couldn't have him turn away.

" _I mean, he was kind of out of it ever since you left Acadmy City and the new term as second years has begun. It seemed like he really just wanted to know where you were, Kamijou-chan._ "

" _I doubt it would be as simple as that, Komoe-sensei._ " Ezekiel gave Kamijou a questioning look and the latter just ignored it.

" _Yeah, I guess. It was really scary, to be honest. He wasn't himself. He was really like a completely different person._ "

"Komoe-sensei, I believe that's just still a much milder case. I have seen worse from him so don't worry. Kamijou-san can take care of it."

He could literally hear her shake her head in disagreement. " _No, I don't think you understand, Kamijou-chan. He's not the kind of person to just suddenly barge into a home without manners and would threaten you to the grouns, especially someone who's known to be a class clown. He's a person with manners but back then, he just completely lost it_."

"Eh…really?" Kamijou asked, genuinely surprised. _To think that Tsuchimikado would really go that far._ "Because of me?"

" _Kamijou-chan, don't you dare blame yourself for this. If there's anyone to blame, it should be me. I'm the one who spilled it to them when I promised you that I wouldn't._ "

"Komoe-sensei-san, anyone would have done it in that kind of situation, not just you. Do not blame yourself. Well, I have to go. It's almost getting dark here and I still have my friends to attend to. I'll talk to you later." Kamijou said and ended the call with Komoe. Ezekiel, who was busy chugging down a bottle of Gatorade in his neck, gave him the same questioning look.

" _Who was that?_ " He asked and Kamijou sighed at the bluntness that was Ezekiel.

" _My former teacher._ "

" _In Japan?_ " Ezekiel further asked and Kamijou nodded. " _Wait, but you called her on your phone. Isn't the call bill insane for just that?_ "

Kuroko's jaw opened slightly. " _Oh…such misfortune…_ "

Ezekiel couldn't help but laugh heartily. " _Gunggong ka talaga_ (You're really an idiot!)" He yelled in glee as he ruffled his spiky hair.

" _Ugh, you two are really best friends. God, I hate that blonde._ " RJ, who was back from purchasing a can of coffee, grumbled and Kamijou stayed quiet, merely listening to his friend ranting.

" _Pero tangina, kawawa si Jack. Bago pa naman yung bola niya. Bakit ka ba kasi nila hinahanap, TK_? (But poor Jack. His ball is even brand new. By the way, why are they finding you?)" Franco, who is eating Rebisco biscuits, asked Kamijou. The others, also curious, all looked at the Japanese boy intently, making said person uncomfortable.

" _Pre, huwag ka na lang makialam sa ganitong bagay, Franco. Sa amin lang yun. Medyo mahirap ipaliwanag._ (Bro, you really shouldn't pry into stuff like this, Franco. It was a conversation that was between me and them only. It's complicated to explain.)" Kamijou tried to evade and thankfully, it worked. Everyone in the friend group already knew of Kamijou's nature and they knew when to stop at the line. Ezekiel, however, wasn't entirely convinced.

" _TK, pwede mo naman sabihin sa kin._ (TK, you can tell me, you know?)" The muscular man whispered in Japanese.

" _Salamat sa ala-ala pero sa amin lang talaga yun._ (Thank you for your concern but this is really between me and them.)"

" _Kung mga tarantado iyang mga iyan, dapat may gawin ako bilang kaibigan. Alangan na andyan lang ako na nanonood. Minsan nga, matuto ka ring umasa sa amin._ (If they're going to be complete assholes, then it's my job as your best friend to do something about it, ok? I'm not just going to sit back here and let you handle all of the work. It's pretty huge, isn't it? Sometimes, you can give me some of the burden, ok?)" Ezekiel raised him hands for a fistbump.

Kamijou gave him a small smile. " _Salamat._ (Thank you.)" And he returned the fistbump.

At that moment, RJ ordered a round of San Miguel Pilsen beer and they celebrated. They were just so happy fooling around that they didn't noticed four pairs of eyes watching their every movement from afar.

* * *

"God, I hate that Ezekiel bastard." Aogami furiously growled as he turned away from the large window pane of the 7/11 convenience store and back to where the others were hiding in. There was fortunately a passageway that was a good hiding spot for them to stay at. They were even luckier to find out that the hiding spot was on the opposite side of the road directly in front of the sotre. Right now, they are staying in an _ambulaan_ ( _A/N: Ambulaan is a Kapampangan term for eatery. In Filipino language, it's also called a karinderya._ ) whose store owner is curiously watching the four Japanese teens

Fukiyose sighed. "As much as I loathe to see it, he's just doing what a normal friend does."

"Yeah? Well, it should've been us next to him and making him look stupid, not him!" Misaka can't help but burst in anger. She sat down next to a taciturn Himegami. Tsuchimikado was nowhere to be found.

"What do you think happened back there?" Himegami finally talked and the others suddenly got very uneasy. After Tsuchimikado screamed painfully since he punched a fire extinguisher, he took off without informing any of them.

They had no idea where he was and were scared of what stunt he would pull next.

"Don't you guys think that Tsuchimikado-kun's a bit unstable?" Himegami added on and the others rubbed the back of their necks.

"Yeah, he kind of did. And that scream sounded really painful. Well, he's an idiot for punching that thing back there." Fukiyose responded.

"Do you think he's ok?" Himegami asked.

"He's Tsuchimikado. He would be fine for sure." Aogami said as he bows slightly his head to hide his uncertain eyes.

"But to be honest, he isn't himself right now." Fukiyose muttered as she began drinking a box of Musashino milk that she was glad she fond being sold in this place.

"I really think we should find him. Who knows what he'll do if he's like this?" Misaka proclaimed as she stood up but even before she can move, Aogami took her arm and pulled her back down.

"What was that for?"

"Idiot. He doesn't give a damn of you being a Level 5 and all of us will be dead if we find Tsuchimikado at his weakest point. He's probably hiding from us, trying to get a grip of himself. Only Kami-sama knows what we'll happen to us if we find Tsuchimikado and he sees that we know he's not himself." Aogami explained with a shred of fear.

Suddenly, they were told by the store owner to move out of the place since it would be closing right now so they were forced to evacuate to a nearby kiosk which was already out of sight from the 7/11 store. As they sat in the monobloc chairs provided in the kiosk, Himegami then said something quite ridiculous.

"But he's our classmate and friend." She exclaimed.

"Are you sure about that, Aisa?" Fukiyose said bitterly and the Miko girl couldn't say any more.

"He's—He—I mean…" Himegami stuttered but Fukiyose cut her off.

"I don't mind calling him a classmate but can you really call him a friend even after he's dragged us into this mess? When he's forced us to go to a country almost opposite from ours and to make fools of ourselves in front of strangers we barely even know? Can you really call him a friend, much less a close one?" Fukiyose clenched her fists.

"Seiri?"

"Fukiyose-senpai…"

"Oi, Fukiyose, are you ok?" Aogami asked in worry. The Forehead Deluxe looked away from them and suddenly stood up. "I'm fine. I'm going for a walk. Don't follow me." She said without looking at them and soon left the hiding spot to roam around the streets now being colored in a mixture of blue and orange hue since it's late in the afternoon.

Aogami bit his lip as he watched the brown-eyed girl walk away. "Guys, she's always violent towards us but today is just so different. I've never seen Fukiyose like that before when it comes to trivial matters like this. Usually, she's always calm and composed when it comes to stuff like that. She's never lost his cool like that. This is just getting worse and worse."

"Maybe it's the jet lag or the tension back in the morning." Misaka tried to explain as a way to tone down the tensions.

"Then wouldn't we be the same way? I'm really worried for both of them now. What if something goes wrong without our help? I think I'm going to follow Fukiyose right now and try to help. You guys can stay here while I'm gone. I'll be back as soon as I can." And before anyone could protest, Aogami hurried along to catch up with Fukiyose.

Only Himegami and Misaka were left in the kiosk and there was an awkward silence settling in. They hadn't really talked much since they're not even close in the first place and even if they knew it's other before, Misaka wasn't as friendly with people she barely knew and Himegami is always reserved.

Just when the silence became unbearable, to Misaka's relief, Himegami began the conversation.

"Hey, Misaka-san, do you think everything would be alright?"

Misaka shook her head. "How am I supposed to know? Fukiyose-senpai and that blonde are going completely barmy and we have no idea why."

"Maybe Seiri can understand Tsuchimikado-kun's pain."

Misaka furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah? But still, it's not like its normal for them to act like that."

There was another round of silence before Himegami complained. "I want to go home now. I can't really bear this place."

"What can we do? The flight is a month away and we would have to stay here until the end of August. Maybe Tsuchimikado can change it when we go back to that summer house. I think I'm done with this place anyways." Misaka grunted.

"It is because of Kamijou-kun and that Pastores-kun?" Himegami inquired and the Level 5 Railgun froze.

"What do you mean?"

"Aside from Tsuchimikado-kun, you're getting really mad about them."

"Is it my fault for acting like this?! That idiot pretty much replaced our friendship with that son of a bitch!" Misaka finally exploded and immediately stopped when he replayed the words in his mind. She just admitted to himself that she or rather, they were replaced by a possibly better person than all of them could be. Just the thought of it made her sick.

"Misaka-san?" Himegami asked as she looked at the Tokiwadai student and Misaka's fists clenched in anger as sparks appeared in her forehead.

"I'll show that idiot who's the boss. Is that Pastores bastard a street brawler like him?"

The Deep Blood gemstone shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. I didn't get a good look at him although his muscles give that impression."

"He should. He's with that idiot and as far as I remember, that idiot has the penchant of jumping into a fight without thinking otherwise. I know what I'll do. I'll challenge him in front of that idiot and all his friends and completely crush him. You can help, Himegami-senpai. We'll get all of us Academy City students to a physical duel and we'll show them who's the best." Misaka declared with a fierce determination.

Himegami sighed at Misaka's declaration. _This is not going to end well._

* * *

"Fukiyose-san, wait up!" Aogami called out as he ran towards the pretty student. The Iron Wall Girl didn't respond and kept walking quickly, not wanting to deal with his annoying classmate right now. Aogami, however, was oblivious to it and kept following him.

"What do you want, Aogami? I told you not to follow me." Fukiyose finally yelled as she stopped. Aogami huffed as he tried to regain his breath.

"You walk way too fast, Fukiyose!" Aogami complained before taking a few more breaths. Then, he looked at Fukiyose with pitiful eyes. She hated that look so much. As much as she hated to admit it, it was that kind of look that made her feel so vulnerable.

"What happened back there?" He asked once he settled down. "It's not like you to be like that."

Fukiyose gritted her teeth in annoyance. "I don't know! I was angry and I shouted a few things, that's all! What? Can't I get emotional sometime in my life? I'm still human!" She shouted as she collapsed on the pavement. She covered her face to not let Aogami see it.

Aogami sat next to her and looked at the sky. "I know…"

"What?"

Aogami smiled softly at Fukiyose, making her wonder if this was the idiot bluenette Fetish King she knew in her classroom. "I said that I know. I know you're human and I know that you have emotions that you want to let out sometimes. It's just that, you've been holding it in for so long that it was a surprise when you suddenly burst out like that."

Both were silent as Fukiyose took those words in. Was she really the type of person to bottle everything up until it was too late?

"It's ok if you talk to me about it. I'll listen to what you'll say. You're my classmate, after all." Aogami then said and Fukiyose couldn't help but give him a small smile.

She then took a deep breath. "I was just angry at the fact that Tsuchimikado would order us like that, even more so for something as big as this. He can't just go commanding people to go to the opposite side south of Japan as if he were ordering ramen or something. His arrogance is just really getting to me. I don't know about you since you're one of his few friends.."

"It's Tsuchimikado, though. It's not like we can help it. He wasn't always like this, you know that."

"But that is not an excuse. He's not absolute like he sees himself. He's not always right."

"But at the same time, if he doesn't tell himself that, who knows what'll happen? You should know this better than anyone, Fukiyose. How deeply cares for Kami-yan deep inside. It's not something a normal person could handle. All great people like him are a little bit insane inside. It's how they deal with their limits, you know?" Aogami now sounded like a preacher as he tried to confide with Fukiyose.

"He's becoming a little bit too insane if you ask me." She huffed as she crossed her arms.

Aogami shrugged. "Maybe. But then again, Kami-yan outright disobeyed him. It must've been a big blow to his pride. Tsuchimikado at first was so sure that with one word from him, Kami-yan would come back with us, but now, he's probably questioning himself if what he's doing right now is correct."

Fukiyose sighed as she begins to stand up. "I don't know. In the meantime, I suggest we look for him."

"But aren't you the one who prevented me from doing so?" The bluenette looked at her with total surprise.

"I did, but since we may have to catch up with him before he does anything berserk, we need to find him quickly." Fukiyose reasoned out.

Aogami was already standing up. "Then what're we waiting for?" The bluenette said enthusiastically as she lent Fukiyose a hand. She took it gratefully and Aogami pulled her up. They started moving to move back to where Kamijou is located but before that, the girl couldn't help it. He had to say it.

"Thank you Aogami for listening to me. I wished you are always like that back in our school."

Aogami smiled at her. "What are classmates for?" And with those words, Fukiyose told herself that they were not only classmates but were friends after all. She smiled at the bluenette secretly and the two started the search for Tsuchimikado and Kamijou.

* * *

It stopped as soon as it started. They had gone back to the 7/11 store and immediately froze when they heard Tsuchimikado's voice echoing from the store. They gave each other a look before running towards the sound and they found themselves in front of the windoe that gave full view of the interior. They peered in and saw with horror Tsuchimikado intruding on a group of people that were sitting on a table.

The blondei was paler than usual he swayed a bit, making it look like he was drunk, and was currently holding none other than Kamijou Touma by the shoulders.

"Kami-yan, get out here. I need to talk to you." Tsuchimikado ordered and Kamijou looked like he didn't know what to do. Ezekiel looked close to ripping the blonde backstabber to shreds as he moves quickly.

" _Oi, get off him!_ " The tall boy sauntered forward but at the last second, Tsuchimikado grabbed his shoulder and hit a nerve point, making Ezekiel fall to the ground in complete shock.

" _Puta! Pare, okay ka lang!_? (Fuck! Bro, are you alright?!)" RJ said as he stood from his location and ran over to him. Ezekiel, still in shock, couldn't reply back.

Tsuchimikado soon turned his attention back to Kamijou and the latter was just looking at Ezekiel.

"Oi, Tsuchimikado, what did you do?!" Kamijou yelled, visibly shaking.

"Kami-yan, come with me now." Tsuchimikado demanded once more and Kamijou didn't know what to do.

"Stop it, Tsuchimikado. You're getting out of control." Kamijou tried to calm down.

"Then, come outside. Now."

The boy with spiky hair felt like he had no choice.

" _Oi, TK, don't listen to that bastard!_ " Ezekiel, now recovering from his shock, called out but Kamijou was already out the door. Fukiyose and Aogami hid just in time and were thankfully close enough to hear the conversation between Tsuchimikado and Kamijou.

"Tsuchimikado, why? Why would you do this?" Kamijou distressed. "You're not only disrupting me but my friends as well. Why?"

"You're coming with us back to Academy City. Do this and we'll never bother those guys again. Deal?"

"Why are you so intent on taking me back? Tarlac Province is my home."

"Academy City is your home. You've lived there for majority of your life. You're supposed to be there in Academy City, having fun with us."

"I don't want that!" Kamijou yelled and Tsuchimikado's eyes grew wide.

"What did you say?" The blonde asked, shocked.

"I said I don't want that. Tsuchimikado, I don't want to be in a place where I have to battle every people like they are my enemies. I don't want to be in a situation that will put Index and Othinus in danger. I don't want the system in Academy City."

"That's what life is, Kami-yan!"

"But it wouldn't be the same. I don't want that!"

"You can't have everything you want in life, Kamijou!" Tsuchimikado retorted, now dropping the –yan suffix, which terrified Fukiyose.

"I have it all here! Everything I've always wanted and desired, I have it all here!" Kamijou said loudly, making Tsuchimikado stop for a second. Kamijou took that moment to keep going.

"I have everything I want here. I have a good education, great friends, and so many chances of playing basketball games and hanging out for fun and only for fun. It's not just about fights, Tsuchimikado."

"Level 5s like Misaka-san won't agree with you. Stiyl won't agree with you as well." Tsuchimikado growled.

"I don't mind. Think what you will." Kamijou exasperatedly replied.

"Tell me, then! Tell me the exact reason why you left us without saying a single goddamn word!" Tsuchimikado exploded, sick and tired of not knowing.

Kamijou lifted his head to make himself as confident as he could. "Do you really want to know why? Then, I'll tell you. I hate everything about Academy City. I want a more peaceful life."

"What?" Tsuchimikado said incredulously as his eyes widened once more.

"I hated the way we lived in Academy City in the past. Every fighting and violence, I was sick and tired of it. So tired of having to run away from enemies that I didn't even choose to fight. I wanted to keep Index away from the city so we could all live a normal life. But I guess Japan's not safe and I'm pretty sure you won't understand. This place gave me the chance to at least experience a normal life for once. And now you're telling me you're taking me back to the same place where I was suffering immensely? You're taking me back to the place where I was this close to jumping off a balcony? I don't want to go back, Tsuchimikado. So please, as a last request, go back to Japan, take care of the others and forget about me. Please."

There was a silence surrounding the two Japanese students. Kamijou was close to crying, just like last time when he told his parents why he wanted to go some place far away from Japan. Then, after a moment or two, Tsuchimikado opened his mouth.

"So you hate us, don't you?" He whispered and Kamijou looked at the blonde in fear.

"Tsuchimikado, I never said—" Kamijou said hesitantly but stopped when he saw a smile on the face of the blonde.

"But now that you're here, you're finally happy again? I doubt it."

"Akashi-kun, what are you thinking?" Kamijou stepped away from him, and even Fukiyose and Aogami wanted to leave. This was too much for them to bear.

"Then, maybe, I should just crush you even more here. Then you'll never want to come back here again in shame and move back to Academy City. That's a good idea, isn't it?" Tsuchimikado asked with that same smile on his face, making Kamijou want to run.

"We should have a contest of some sorts. Like a basketball match or an racing competition, Kami-yan since I'm pretty sure they won't last in a match against Misaka's Railgun. The five us against your group of friends. Let's see what happens then. What do you say?" Tsuchimikado was now tempting him to say yes.

"I—I…" Kamijou started to say, still shocked, when the door opened and out came Ezekiel. The blonde's eye twitched at the sight of him.

" _If it's basketball, fine. We'll do it._ " The 6'3" guy answered for Kamijou and Tsuchimikado then smiled once more.

" _I don't think I asked you to join in._ "

" _You talk to him, you talk to me. And I said that we're doing it. Bring it on._ " Ezekiel said with determination in his eyes and Tsuchimikado smirked.

" _Wow, so confident._ " The blonde sarcastically commented. " _Then, it's settled._ "

" _Wait, Pastores-kun, you can't—_ " Kamijou tried to dissuade him but Ezekiel just smiled.

" _It's fine, TK. We can take them._ "

"But…"

" _Pare, wala ka bang tiwala sa amin?_ (Don't you trust us?)" Ezekiel asked seriously and Kamijou contemplated it for a second. Then, with a small smile on his face, he nodded.

" _Meron._ (I have.)"

Ezekiel grinned as they bumped their fists. Tsuchimikado's eye twitched once more. " _Then, that's enough._ " Ezekiel turned to Tsuchimikado. " _So, when should we have the match?_ "

" _Two weeks from now. I'm feeling generous today so I'll give you some time to prep before the match._ " Tsuchimikado sounded like he was mocking the taller guy in front of him.

" _Are you underestimating us, bastard?_ " Ezekiel growled as he took Tsuchimikado by the collar. The latter was still smirking.

" _Isn't it obvious_?" He commented and Ezekiel was close to punching him.

" _Pastores-kun, don't_." Kamijou said just in time and the talle guy had no choice but let go of the blonde reluctantly.

" _If you're so fucking confident, then why shouldn't we just have it right now? Everyone's free._ "

" _Like I said, I'm feeling generous. You'll need all the practice you can get._ " Tsuchimikado said as he looked towards Kamijou. The latter swallowed and looked away. Ezekiel saw the act and his fists clenched. It was the first time he saw his Japanese best friend like this and he didn't like one bit.

" _Fine, we'll go by your rules. Two weeks from now, we'll have the match here. Five players only? No substitute players?_ "

" _You can have as many as you like._ " Tsuchimikado waved off, making Ezekiel even more pissed off.

" _Oi, you have a piece of my fists?_ "

" _Pastores-kun, not now. The watchmen might see us._ " Kamijou interrupted and Ezekiel took a deep breath to calm himself.

" _I'll tolerate this for now. Wait till we see each other in two weeks, asshole._ " And with that, Kamijou took Ezekiel back inside the store.

Tsuchimikado stood there for a moment before moving.

"Fukiyose, Aogami, let's go." He then ordered and his two classmates froze. Then, they moved out of their hiding spot.

"How did you know we were here?" Aogami asked awkwardly.

"Pretty much obvious with your hair sticking out. Let's go to Misaka-san and Hime-yan. I'm sure they will delighted to find out that we have match coming up." He smirked and walked forward.

"Well, I do have a problem with your proposal!" Fukiyose suddenly yelled. "You think all of us can play basketball? And didn't you think how tall that Ezekiel guy is?!"

"I know, Fukiyose." Tsuchimikado didn't turn a beat. "That's why we're going to play in a way they won't expect."

Fukiyose and Aogami looked at each other scared because it was the same smile Tsuchimikado had when he had cornered Komoe back in Academy City and when he had an evil plan coming up.

They had a really bad feeling about this but nevertheless, followed after him, unable to do anything else.


End file.
